The Rate of a Catalyst
by Tinybookworm
Summary: Foxxay High School AU. Misty Day is the new girl at Robichaux's High School in New Orleans. Immediately labeled as a sort of "outcast" she meets Zoe Benson and her friends. The story follows Misty's relationships with her friends, teachers and a certain isolated, pretty, blonde haired girl of whom she gets paired with in her biology class. The rating may change, enjoy!
1. Variety of Living Organisms

**A/N: Hi, so this will be a multichaper Foxxay high school AU fic. I hope it isn't too terrible let me know what you think! I'll be updating everyday until I'm at school (probably).**

**_The Rate of a Catalyst_**

**Chapter 1: The Variety of Living Organisms**

The shawl wrapped tightly around her bare shoulders offered little in the way of protection against the cool September air. The early signs of autumn were finally appearing and although both the trees and Misty Day had tried to rebel, they could do nothing to stop the frail, technicolor leaves dropping to the ground as the Cajun walked along the path.  
Mercilessly, she stepped on one, an already dead thing surely wouldn't notice the crunch of it's rotting cells. The chloroplasts had long since left the leaf meaning it could no longer photosynthesise, no longer live. Misty sighed as she took another step down the short cut she had immediately found upon arriving in the quaint little town. She felt strangely connected to the leaf she had trod on, for she too did not have the energy to respire. Not with the first day of school looming over her head.  
Misty breathed heavily, realising a shot of air out of her nose as she nuzzled her chin into her shoulder as she walked. A small breeze found its way through the hidden tree bark and into Misty's bloodstream. She shivered and hugged her shawl tighter, tassels dancing in the wind. Good God, why did she not bring a coat?

Misty arrived at the school gates not missing how they alarmingly resembled how she imagined the gates of hell to look. "Robichaux's High School," Misty muttered to herself. Slowly, she made her way to the front door, avoiding all eyes which were placed on her. The stares from the students were colder than the breezes which invaded her on the way there. They were cold and calculating. Misty sped up her pace slightly arriving inside the school and at the top of a long corridor.  
And there were so many people.  
Misty wasn't used to the population, the rush. Students chirping away like birds at their lockers, catching up with their friends after a long summer holiday. Misty looked at the variation of people she would be forced to learn with, with an unsure and almost scared look on her face. She surveyed the corridor, spying different uniforms on boys and girls- splashed in the school's patriotism and colours. She saw an entire variety of different organisms in the corridor's ecosystem, all human, but all different nonetheless.

Misty kept her head down, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. She rushed through her corridor, trying to find- _oomph_. She collided into someone, dropping all her papers in the meantime.  
"Ow! Watch where you're going!" A fair, straight haired girl with a solemn face complained as she rubbed her shoulder. Misty must've clipped it on her train-like walk.  
"Oh, I'm real' sorry. I didn't mean ta'," Misty stuttered as she dropped to the floor to start collecting her papers once more.  
The girl, dressed in a small black, but detailed dress, sighed before crouching down to help Misty pick up her papers. "Sorry for being snappy, it's just... You know. First day of school- it's a mad rush. I'm Zoe," Zoe looked up for a moment to smile at Misty. She couldn't tell wether it was apologetic or not, but the girl, Zoe, seemed genuine enough.  
"I'm Misty, nice ta' meet ya'. Do ya' know where I can find ta' head's office?" She asked.  
"You're new?" Zoe asked, Misty nodded in reply as she finished picking up her work and stood up once more. "Just down the hall. It's not hard to miss, it's quite fancy," Zoe directed. "I'll be going now, I can't miss class on the first day. I'll see you around, Misty,"  
The Cajun nodded as Zoe past her. Walking to the end of the hall she noticed how Zoe was right- the Head's office was indeed, 'quite fancy'. The door was wooden, a dark wood, standing out from the rest of the school. On it, the door had only 2 small, square windows and a plaque that read:

**_"Ms F. Goode. Headmistress of Robichaux's High School_**

**_1971-"_**

'_1971? God this bitch has been here a while,'_ Misty thought to herself as she knocked on the door. A faint "come in" was heard from the other side as Misty opened the door.

"Hello, Ms Goode?" Misty asked cautiously as she stepped into the office. It was light in the room, but very stylish. Although simple, the cream walls themselves seemed to represent authority. The few pieces of furniture present, such as the black fur rug on the wooden floor or the oak bookcase behind the equally wooden desk complete with various antiques and old books, made Misty feel out of place and intimidated. This feeling did not go away, but was in fact, made more intense when Fiona Goode turned around to face her.  
The headmistress had a kind face, beautiful, but with her beauty came a coldness that was so easily cast over her features. Her black dress was evidently expensive, as were her heels which Misty could see under the desk. Her legs were crossed in a manner of propriety and her blonde hair was styled in a way that framed her face. She would've most certainly been the pinnacle of human beauty in her younger years. Misty was taken aback.  
Fiona smiled at the Cajun, a small set of teeth leered at her in a curve of the mouth which danced upon her lips but didn't reach her eyes. Misty was actually quite scared of the woman. Which was ridiculous, she was just her head teacher.  
"Ah! You must be Misty Day," Fiona smiled knowingly, a look which made Misty feel somewhat uneasy. "Please take a seat," the headmistress motioned to a leather seat that was posh, but less superior than her own.  
"Yes," Misty tried her best not to let her accent show through. "I just moved here,"  
Fiona nodded like she'd heard it all before. And she had. "Well Misty, I'm sure you'll enjoy your time here with us at Robichaux's." The older woman opened up one of her desk drawers and produced a small piece of paper. "Your timetable. Your locker is number 035 and you should find all your necessary books situated in there. You may leave,"

Misty stared wide eyed, too scared to move, as the woman spoke, before the words 'you may leave' finally settled in and she jumped into action. "Oh! Right! Thank ya' Ms. Goode," she grabbed her timetable from her desk and sped out of the door, eager to leave the steel gaze of Fiona Goode.


	2. Homeostasis

**A/N: chapter two! I always love feedback so reviews are greatly appreciated. **

**Chapter 2: Homeostasis **

Biology. That was her first lesson of the day. Misty made her way to the bottom end of the school, passes a range of science labs until she found her own. She peered inside. Rows of children sat, listening intently to their teacher- who was thus far out of Misty's eyesight. She recognised Zoe immediately and she was shocked to find that she was glad Zoe was in there. It would make it less intimidating she supposed.

Misty smiled as she looked upon the window. Decorating the windowsill was an entire jungle of plants. Flowers, shrubbery, fruit- an ecstasy of vibrant colour glowed in the sunlight and lit up the room. The sight of the flowers made Misty feel relaxed for some reason and as her eyes travelled a little further along the wide window, she not only discovered more species of plants, but also a girl who, in Misty's opinion, was prettier than all the plants in the lab. She dressed too old for her age, wearing a scooped long sleeved top and a flowery skirt. Her hair was loose, hanging by her shoulders in wisps of blonde, with a small amount of it tucked behind her ear. The sunlight streaming in through the leaves highlighted her hair and gave across the look of a blonde halo. Misty was awestruck with her- not in a way in which she was with Ms. Goode but in a mesmerised way. So much so, that she hadn't noticed that someone had alerted the teacher of her presence at the door and the entire class was now staring at her through the tiny window in the wood. She took her eyes off the name less blonde and shook her head to wake her from her trance. Fortunately, the haloed girl hasn't even bothered to look her way, her eyes still fixed on the board at the front of the class.

Coughing slightly, Misty wiped the sweat from the palm of her hands on her flowing skirt and turned the door knob. She stood awkwardly in front of the class and it's teacher; a frail woman, with crimped orange hair and a white lab coat, stained with grass and various chemicals. She wore glasses on her slightly hooked nose but Misty thought that over all she looked cute in a way a grandmother would.

"Hello my dear. Can we help you?" The Orange woman asked. Misty detected a hint of a British accent but she didn't know if that was legitimate or not.

"Uhh sorry miss, I was just lookin' fa' ma' class. I think this is it but I ain't too sure," Misty said quietly. Her accent raised a few sniggers from various pupils. It also caught the pretty blonde's attention as she looked up curiously at the Cajun.

"Well my child, please do join us! What is your name?"

"Misty,"

"Well, Misty, please take a seat next to Cordelia. I'm sure she'll be able to get you up to date on our current topic," the woman pointed to the seat next to prettier-than-plants-girl before going back to the test tubes on her desk and finishing her experiment.

Misty's heart race quickened. She gulped as her heels hit the concrete floor and made her way over to the girl.

_Cordelia_. What a pretty name. Matches a pretty face she mused. Dropping her bag, Misty sat down awkwardly, positioning into her familiar slouch. She noticed how Cordelia sat, upright and straight backed, her legs when crossed neatly, one tucked under the other in a picture of perfection. Misty felt in-superior to her just in comparison. She looked like royalty and she... Well she looked like a careless hippy.

She scanned Cordelia's posture once more before trying to reciprocate. She raised her back and puffed her chest out, underneath the lab bench, she raised her left knee in order to put it over her right, but instead, met nothing but the hard wooden table, indenting solidly into her kneecap.

"Ow!" Misty yelped in a whisper.

Cordelia giggled softly, to Misty, it sounded better than Stevie Nicks. "What are you doing?" She asked with a small smile.

Misty stuttered at how awestruck she was with this girl she had just met. "Oh I'm just- I, I guess I'm tryin' ta' sit like ya'," Misty shrugged.

The girl's smile widened. "But why?"

"Ya' sit real' nice. Back all straight and proper. It's nice," Misty offered a small smile back.

Cordelia giggled again before shaking her head. "I'm Cordelia. You're Misty, right?" She said quietly as to not attract the teacher's attention. Misty nodded. "Okay, so Ms Snow asked me to tell you what we're doing. We're currently learning about Plant reproduction. It's not really that hard- pollination, fertilisation. It's all you need to know really," Cordelia pointed to her textbook to use as a visual aid. "You see? The pollen grain lands on the stigma, and then a pollen tube grows. The male gamete, which is the pollen by the way, travels down the tube and collects nutrients from the style on it's way down. Eventually it reaches the ovary and fuses with the female egg nucleus in the ovule to form a diploid zygote. This becomes a seed," Cordelia finished, proud of what she'd remembered.

Misty nodded. Although most of the foreign plant words went completely over her head- she got the general idea. Most of all, the Cajun was impressed with how much Cordelia remembered without having to consult her notes.

"You're really smart," Misty said. Cordelia dropped her gaze.

"Oh... No- it's just. I don't really have much else to do. I just study, I find biology interesting I suppose," Cordelia smiled, although Misty knew there was a hint of a lie she couldn't miss the sadness that grew on Cordelia's small smile.

"I love biology, truly. But I ain't very good at it. I like the plants, it's just the human stuff I ain't too good at." Misty said.

"Well perhaps I could tutor you? I don't really do much with my time so I'm free whenever you like," Cordelia offered, her smile small but her eyes bright- as if she'd never spent time with another human before.

Misty nodded, although she was careful not to seem too eager. "Sure, that'd be great. Thanks,"

The bell rung just as Cordelia's smile revealed perfectly aligned teeth to match the stars which fate had placed for Misty to meet this girl.


	3. Blood and Circulation

**Chapter 3: Blood and Circulation**

Misty smiled as she saw Zoe at her locker during lunch hour. Although she hardly knew Zoe, the Cajun couldn't help but feel relieved she had _someone_ to spend her time with. And Zoe seemed nice enough anyhow.

"Hi Zoe, what are ya' doin'?" Misty asked. She was proud of her voice for not trembling with eagerness.

"Hi, Misty, I was just wondering if you would want to sit with us at lunch? I feel bad for snapping at you earlier and-"

"I would love ta'," Misty smiled. Her pulse was erratic as if it were demanding to break free from the convention of her heart. She was filled with a relief that she wouldn't be spending lunch alone, like she normally did.

Zoe beamed, a smile that Misty knew was a rare one for the somber girl. "Great! Come on, I'll introduce you to the others," she announced as she grabbed Misty's wrist and led her to the canteen.

The canteen was bustling, wild like a jungle and the chants and chatters of the people certainly resembled wildlife. The lunch ladies grunted like Warthogs as they carelessly splattered lunch onto trays. The teachers huddled around one table like Lion's circling Pride Rock and the students jeered and jested like chimpanzees and monkeys. A host of animals- and Misty felt lost. She didn't belong in the jungle, she belonged in a swamp, with the peaceful beings. Alone, isolated and content.

But Zoe was insistent in introducing the Cajun to her tribe. They were calmer than some pupils, sure, but they still acted liked hyped up teenagers. Not that they didn't have a right to; that's what they were.

"Hey guys, so I want you to meet Misty Day, she's new here so I said she could chill with us. That okay?" Zoe announced. She was met with varied responses, some were nods others grunts but nonetheless Zoe took it as a welcome invitation for Misty to sit down.

Immediately feeling awkward and unwanted, the blonde picked at her food.

"So, Misty, where'd you come from?" A strange voice asked. Misty looked up to follow the sound of the voice. It led her to a small girl, evidently with Down syndrome, with a friendly smile on her face and a kind gleam in her eyes. "I'm Nan, hi!" Misty immediately took a liking to her.

"Um, real' South Louisiana," she said after a mouthful of food. "My Ma and Pa, we moved away so Pa could work here at his new job in New Orleans,"

Nan smiled at her. "Cool, how are you finding school so far? I like it here, loads of cute boys," she said with a wink. It earned a nervous laugh from Misty.

"Oh, it's much better than ma' old one. But I think that's because this ain't a christian school," misty shrugged as she took another bite of what she was told to be chicken.

"Too right," a large black girl commented from the other side of Nan with a chuckle. Misty hadn't even been aware she was listening. "Girl, if this was a christian school, half the kids here would be long gone,"

"Myself included," Nan said proudly, with her chin in the air and a smirk on her face.

"Oh sure, since when have you been laid?" She said with another laugh. "I'm Queenie," she addressed Misty kindly, and although it was the blonde's first instinct to like her, she had a strange feeling about the girl. She put it to one side, it's not like she could afford to be picky in the way of friends.

"Misty," Misty nodded as she tore the last bit of chicken from the bone.

"So what lessons have you had so far? I wanna see if you're in my classes!" Nan said excitedly. From her reaction, Misty guessed she had trouble making friends too.

"History and Maths," Misty shrugged. "Oh! And Biology," Misty blushes slightly as she remembered a certain classmate but she hoped the others wouldn't pick up the flush in her cheeks.

Fortunately, they didn't. "Oh Biology's the worst!" Queenie rolled her eyes. "Ms Snow's such a bore,"

Nan offered another smile as she shrugged her shoulders. "I like her. So, who's your lab partner then Misty? Is it a boy? Is he cute?!" The girl said excitedly.

Misty lowered her head so the others couldn't see her small smile. "No, it's Cordelia-" Misty frowned when she realised she didn't even know her last name.

Nan looked at her like she knew something Misty didn't and Queenie chortled. "You got paired with that teacher's pet?! Lucky! You'll get straight A's with her as you lab partner. God she must be so boring," Queenie said absentmindedly as she focused her attention back on her food.

Misty's frown deepened, a slight pang of anger flowing through her blood with a beat of her heart. It was gone as quickly as it had arrived though for the Cajun had no real reason to be angry. "She's not! She's nice," Misty said carelessly, although she wanted to describe Cordelia more fluently, Nan's gaze was making her uncomfortable.

"Sure she's 'nice'," Queenie rolled her eyes "but that doesn't mean she can't be boring- I mean, just look at her-" both Nan and Misty turned to where Cordelia was sat, picking at what little she had of a meal, staring emptily at it whilst a dark haired boy wearing a football jersey had a loose arm draped around her an was talking happily, not paying attention to the girl next to him for he was too involved in his own words. Misty's heart heard a starting gun once her eyes looked at the blonde, her blood rushing fast among her veins, arteries and capillaries. Her breath caught in her chest as if her rib cage forbid any entry of oxygen.

_Why was this girl having such an effect on her?_

"She looks sad," Misty whispered.

"She looks boring," Queenie finalised. "I feel sorry for Hank. Poor guy's dating the pitiful girl,"

"Dating?" Misty stuttered. The blood that had once ran so warm through her veins had now frozen, mid race, inside her.

"A year and a bit I think," Queenie shook her head. "I don't know how he does it. I mean, see?" Misty saw and it made her ache at how lost the girl looked. "She's not even speaking to him, just staring at her plate like she's got the weight of the world on her shoulders,"

"She looks like she's about to cry," Misty noted. Pity made itself a known emotion in her bloodstream now, although Misty quickly filtered that out through her kidneys. She didn't want to feel pity for Cordelia, she wanted to be her friend.

"She always looks like that," Nan said, there was no emotion in her voice, like she was trying to be unbiased in her feelings towards Cordelia.

Suddenly, the topic of their conversation, Cordelia, looked up from her untouched food and glanced over towards their table as if she knew they were talking about her. She frowned as she noticed 3 pairs of eyes on her from across the hall. Queenie and Nan looked down quickly but Misty kept her gaze on the girl and met her eyes, offering a smile. Cordelia seemed to perk up, her eyes brightening with a flash of joy as she smiled back.

And as her blood rose to paint her cheeks a soft red, Misty couldn't help but wonder why her body was so keen on the girl whose last name she had yet to find out.


	4. Breathing & Gas Exchange

**Chapter 4: Breathing and Gas Exchange**

Misty hadn't any idea how the last 3 days of school had gone by so quickly. But now it was Thursday and, as if the time was mocking her, she was already behind on homework. To her, the school corridors still seemed too hectic to be anything other than a figment of her imagination. But she had gotten used to it. Weaving in and out of students she survived the stampede to her locker- bridge dissecting the timetable she had pinned upon the metal door.

"Maths, Physics," Misty rolled her eyes. "Biology," her breathing rate increased but she quickly regained control. "Double English," the Cajun finished to herself. "Sounds like hell," she muttered as she closed her locker and stuffed her books in her bag. Ignoring the excitement she felt rising in her lungs in preparation for 3rd period, she made her way to maths, secretly hoping the former lessons would fly by in a puff of pointless equations and futile numbers.

Taking a deep breath, Misty opened the door to the Biology lab she already loved so dearly. The plants greeted her with a green warmth only possible in that room and she inhaled the aroma of fresh flowers and spring. She hummed contently as she made her way over to her bench.

Cordelia was already sat there, upright and pristine, eyes closed as she too was warmed by the sunlight laying over her. Today she was wearing high waisted black trousers and a high collared top, always looking smart, but beyond her years. Misty quickly glanced down at her own outfit as she took a seat- all read playsuit, complete with jewellery similar to that belonging to a witch, with heeled boots, wild blonde hair and smudged black eyeliner. She looked like a messy flower child whilst Cordelia looked like a Victorian porcelain doll- pale, stiff. Breakable.

But her pottery cracked as she saw Misty approach, a smile that was lighter than her complexion appeared on her lips and Misty mentally swooned. Cordelia's dark brown eyes met her gunmetal blue ones and Misty couldn't help but grin back.

"Hi Cordelia, what're ya' doin'?," she asked as she sat down.

"Oh, nothing. Cordelia said. "Just soaking in the sun. It's a lovely day, don't you think?"

Misty nodded in agreement. "Yes," Misty glanced over at Cordelia and she couldn't help but notice how the smiling, sunlight soaking girl in front of her contrasted so terribly with the girl she saw tranced out in the canteen a mere few days ago. Misty held her breath as she prepared to ask her.

"Cordelia?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?" Misty asked. Cordelia frowned.

"Yes why wouldn't I be?"

Misty played with her thumbs trapping and releasing red frayed material from her shorts. "Well, it's just tha' in ta' canteen ta' other day, ya' looked real' sad and I-"

"Oh no, Misty, I'm fine. You needn't worry about me!" Cordelia smiled sadly at the girl. Misty nodded before turning her attention to Ms. Snow who had just announced her presence gloriously to the room. Suddenly she felt a cold hand be placed gently around her own and gave her hand a small squeeze. Misty looked up to see Cordelia smiling at her.

"Thank you though, for asking. I really appreciate it Misty,"

The Cajun stared as her lungs clawed for a breath that the hand holding seemed to forbid. She blushed a little and smiled back, ignoring her lungs desperate plea for air.

"You're welcome,"

The end of the class was drawing to a close and Misty found herself wishing for time to stop, for it to be just her and Cordelia in lab coats and glasses forever- tending to the plants and testing for science. On more than one occasion had Misty found herself staring at Cordelia as she worked, her slender fingers ran though her straight blonde hair as she wrote and added chemicals to certain solutions. As Cordelia's pen was held gracefully between her fingers, her wrist moved with such a flow that Misty couldn't help but watch from the corner of her eye. Her wrist looked fragile and delicate, as if a single touch could snap it in half as easily as a twig. And it probably could.

The Cajun was so distracted by Cordelia's wrist and the power it would take to break it that she didn't fully hear Ms. snow address the class.

"-collect it in now," Misty heard Ms. Snow chirp, as students all around her scrambled for their bags, some with worried looks on their faces. Misty turned wide-eyed to Cordelia, who gracefully leaned down to reach into her bag.

"What? what is she doin'? Why is she collectin'?!" Misty's breaths increased as she panicked, lungs inflating and deflating quickly try to match both her adrenaline production and her speech.

Cordelia giggled. "Relax, Misty, it's just the homework," the blonde picked hers out of her bag- still nice and neat, unharmed and colour coordinated. Not that Misty had expected anything less than perfection from a girl forged from the very definition of the word.

"Homework? What homework?!" Misty looked around frantically at the rest of the class.

Cordelia's brow furrowed slightly and her eyes filled with a small amount of concern. "You have... Done the homework. Haven't you, Misty?" She asked.

"No I ain't! I don't remember any bein' set!" The girls cried out.

"It was set on Tuesday," Cordelia offered a sympathetic smile. "If that helps re jog your memory,"

Ah. Now Misty remembered. Myrtle Snow had indeed set them homework, recapping some human reproduction work they had done in that very lesson.

Misty also recalled how Cordelia had worn her hair in a ponytail that day, and how it had highlighted her long neck and cutting collarbones, making her look more pretty and precious than she already did. That image had pushed all maters of homework from her brain, for obvious reasons.

"Ah shit," Misty muttered to herself before confirming to Cordelia- "I haven't done it,"

Cordelia sighed, not a disappointed or irritated one, but a sigh in which signalised an apology. "She's going to kill you," Cordelia whispered.

"Who's goin' ta'-"

"Misty Day," an older voice travelled in her direction in the way that strums would travel along the length of a guitar string. Misty looked up apprehensively at Ms. Snow, her eyes peering at her over her bizarre glasses' frame, orange hair still untamed and outfit still as wild as ever. Misty gulped involuntary. "Where is your homework?"

Closing her eyes briefly before opening them again she said. "I haven't done it, Ms. Snow," this got the classes attention- the new girl, disobeying the rules before her first week was even over.

"You haven't done it," Ms. Snow said, a hit of mocking could be detected if one listened hard enough. "Would you care to explain why this is?"

Misty shrugged, she could feel everyone's eyes on her; Ms. Snow's, Zoe's, the classes', Cordelia's. She wasn't stupid enough to admit that she simply didn't understand the topic, or that she was distracted by the pretty girl who sat next to her. "I guess I just didn't do it, miss," Misty admitted.

The Cajun had to hide a snigger when Ms. Snow's nostrils flared. "Well," the teacher said shortly, "perhaps you can explain to miss Goode why you are so superior to the rest of the class, which gives you a right to abandon your homework!"

Misty's air froze in her lungs at the mention of the headteacher. Cordelia seemed to also fear for her, which was evident when she chimed in like Misty's guardian angel, a whip of blonde hair looking quickly from Ms Snow, to Misty, and back to the teacher again.

"Ms. Snow, I'm sure Misty didn't mean to... Perhaps she simply didn't understand. I can tutor her?..."

Ms. Snow turned her attention to Cordelia, smiling slightly. Being the class favourite seemed to have its perks, as the woman sighed.

"Oh fine! But Misty Day, if your homework isn't on my desk by tomorrow you will be seeing Ms. Goode,"

Misty nodded enthusiastically at the teacher as she turned around and walked away.

"Thank you," Misty breathed out in a hush to Cordelia. "Ms Goode is scary. And I really ain't got a clue about ta' topic."

"Oh believe me, I understood your fear. She's terrifying!" Cordelia winced. Misty resisted an obvious frown, wondering how someone like Cordelia could possibly know the attitude of the headmistress. "But I meant what I said, both now and in the first lesson, I can tutor you if you'd like. You can come round to my house tonight and we can get this homework done. Is that alright with you?" Cordelia asked, a shy smile on her face.

Misty couldn't think of anything more perfect.


	5. Chemical Coordination and Response

**A/N: sorry for the late update! I've been so busy revising, I hope you like this chapter! Thank you for all the reviews, they mean so much to me x**

**Chapter 5: Chemical Co-ordination and Response. **

Fortunately for Misty, double English went fairly quickly, enjambement flowing as fast as the ticks on the clock.

Misty had also thoroughly decided she liked Nan, of whom she had immediately gone to when entering the class. She was good at English too, which helped.

/

Misty's neurones whirred as she stood outside Cordelia's home. Her eyes darted around, awestruck, as she took in her surroundings. The big, black iron gate she had so awkwardly walked through was not an exaggeration of size in comparison to the house. Pillars stood tall, connecting each of the 3 layers of the house together. And it was remarkable how clean the house was, not just cleanliness wise, but colour. The whiteness of the walls were still impeccable and the marble shone when the sun hit it. Misty walked up the steps to the door, her motor neurones forcing her to knock timidly.

From inside she heard Cordelia's voice shout something along the lines of: "I'll get it Spalding!" Before the door opened for the Cajun and revealed Cordelia, smiling back at her.

"Misty! Hi, come in,"

As soon as she stepped into the grand (was it a mansion?!) house's halls, Misty's heeled boots hit the oak flooring with a sharp clap. Her blonde, unruly curls fell back as she looked up and around the interior, which was just as impressive as the outside. The walls, unsurprising were white and decorated with art. Not the modern stuff, real artsy portraiture, framed in golden detail. The Cajun peered into the living room: a grand piano sat in the corner and an old-fashioned fireplace roared stupendously in the middle of the room, bringing a warmth that Misty could sense this house was often lacking. The furniture and drapes were simple, but detailed and although the room was spacious it seemed filled. Misty found herself wondering how she could have placed Cordelia in a home like anything other than this. It represented Cordelia in every way.

Misty gulped as her brain finally managed to take it all in. The fireplace filled the silence as Cordelia watched Misty curiously and expectantly.

"Ya' house... It's nice. Big." Misty muttered.

Cordelia giggled at Misty's stammer.

"Come on, I'll show you my room!" Cordelia said excitedly, with a smile so big and eyes filled with so much joy that Misty couldn't help but wonder how many friends Cordelia had had round.

Misty's questions about Cordelia's social life were answered when the other blonde had grabbed the Cajun's hand with a desperation so fierce that Misty would've thought someone was about to take her away. Cordelia pulled on Misty's hand with the same childlike glee that a child had at the zoo. Leading her up the grand staircase and to the left, they walked along the hall to the end of the house, arriving at a door, which Cordelia so eagerly burst into before closing it again behind them.

Once again, Misty was stunned into silence at the sheer beauty of Cordelia's room. Again, it was simple, but elegant and Misty would've recognised it instantaneously as Cordelia's room if she hadn't had already known it to be so. The furniture was white (Misty realised that this must be a common theme around the house) and a small rug lay in the middle of the floor. The room itself was big, but Cordelia's large bed sat straight in the middle to break up the space. An antique-like Knick-knack here or there and the smaller, lit fireplace opposite the bed gave the room a classy persona, one that Misty immediately recognised as Cordelia's personal touch.

In short, Misty loved Cordelia's room.

"Wow, Cordelia your room's amazin'," Misty said in barely anything more than a whisper.

Cordelia smiled modestly. "Thank you. We can sit on my bed if you want?"

Misty could've sworn she saw her blush slightly but she blamed it on the fire. Nodding, Misty took off her shoes and climbed into the White sheets, inhaling Cordelia's scent and resisting a groan of pleasure as she sat. Cordelia sat opposite her, back still straight as an ironing board. Misty smiled at her posture.

"Who taught ya' ta' sit like that?" Misty asked, flicking a pointed finger up and down Cordelia's body.

"My mother," Cordelia avoided eye contact, her tone was quite hostile. Quick to change the subject she asked the Cajun: "so, did you bring your textbook?"

Now it was Misty's turn to avoid eyes. "No, ya' see, I didn't know what ta' bring so I just-"

"Doesn't matter," Cordelia shrugged. "I remember the homework pretty well anyway- do you know about the secondary sex characteristics?"

Misty blushed at the word 'sex' like a child. "No,"

Cordelia smiled, "okay, well, it's quite simple really. It's just what happens to your body during puberty!"

Misty stared blankly at her.

"You do know what puberty is, right?"

"Well, kinda. My ma just told me that ya' body changes to cater for a baby. She didn't go into no details or nothin'," Misty said, embarrassed. She had wanted to avoid people she'd been homeschooled for as long as humanly possible. Her strict-christian mother had educated her thoroughly and Misty knew a lot- everything but this topic.

"Well, yes," Cordelia blinked. "But you need to know exactly how your body changes and why..."

Suddenly, Cordelia took off her blouse, revealing acres of taut, porcelain skin and a simple black bra. Misty gawked at her, confusion, awkwardness and lust registering in her brain.

Next, she unzipped and dropped her trousers to the floor, a wave of material crashing on the oak in a satisfying crash. Her pants matched her bra and Misty couldn't help but roam her eyes over Cordelia's body admirably, and she almost moaned. That would've been embarrassing.

Misty struggled to talk, her mouth dry. "What are ya' doin'?" She asked croakily.

Cordelia looked up from the pile of clothes on the floor and back to Misty as if she hadn't just stripped in front of her.

"Showing you the female secondary sex characteristics," Cordelia smiled kindly as she got back onto the bed.

Misty blushed furiously, "uhh, okay?" She said uncertainly.

Cordelia knelt on the bed opposite Misty, giving the Cajun a generous view of her frail but gorgeous body.

"Okay, so, here-" Cordelia pointed to a soft dip in her waist and traced the curves of her hips. "-are my hips. Because I'm a girl, they've gotten bigger to compensate for a baby; if I ever get pregnant," Cordelia raised an eyebrow at Misty, silently asking if she understood. The Cajun nodded.

"These-" Cordelia moved her finger to her bra-clad breasts. "-are also for babies. They store the milk in the mammary gland,"

"Yours are nice," Misty stuttered, unsure of how to react. Her body was going into overdrive and she felt herself become hot.

Cordelia blushed and smiled shyly.

"Thank you. Now, our faces also change-" Cordelia moved so that she was closer to Misty, causing the Cajun to breathe in deeply. The short haired blonde softly cupped Misty's cheek. She traced a finger lightly, leading from cheekbone to chin, her eyes not once leaving the Cajun's. Cordelia now spoke in a hushed tone.

"-and become more oval, our noses naturally change shape and our cheekbones become more defined as we loose what is commonly known as "baby fat,". During the 12 days into our menstrual cycles, women become prettier as their faces become more symmetrical and their lips are tinted a darker shade of red; in order to be more attractive." Cordelia's eyes flickered to Misty's lips momentarily and Misty's brain went into overdrive. Her electrical and chemical impulses sparked and she felt dizzy with lust for the girl in front of her.

Cautiously, Misty reached out and placed her hands around Cordelia's waist, pulling her in gently- not being too forward, but essentially pulling Cordelia onto her lap, eye contact never ending in a silent room.

"Can I kiss you?" Cordelia asked, it was barely a whisper. Misty nodded before she felt soft lips press against her own in a chaste kiss. Misty closed her eyes as she felt Cordelia's mouth on her own as she grabbed her waist a little tighter. The feel of Cordelia's soft skin in her palms and softer lips by her mouth, gave Misty such a content feeling of happiness. She felt Cordelia deepen the kiss, from a chaste peck to a desperate kiss. Cordelia moved her hands into Misty's untamed curls and lay her down gently on the soft bed, unconsciously straddling her.

They paused for a short breath before Cordleia's mouth was back on Misty's, the plea for contact become more and more aware but Misty was too involved in a state of euphoria that she didn't mull over why this might be.

Cordelia's lips slowly moved away from Misty's as they travelled down her neck in light, feathering kisses. Misty moaned softly as Cordelia sucked and licked lightly at her pulse points and in the cavern of her neck before kissing Misty on her lips once more. Her hands moved from Misty's hair to carefully exploring under her shirt- finding acres of taunting skin and a dip at the waist. Her fingers felt lace and Cordelia moaned softly before breaking the kiss.

"Are you-" Cordelia suddenly frowned looking in the direction of her bedroom door, before her eyes widened and she looked at Misty, panic stricken. "-shit!"

As if scorched by a flame, Cordelia jumped off Misty and hurriedly put her clothes back on.

"What's-"

"My mother's home," Cordelia said solemnly but rushed.

And then Misty heard it, the tell-tale sign of high heels hitting wooden flooring mercilessly. A shout at the staff, and then an incline on a stairwell, venturing to Cordelia's room.

"Am I not allowed ta' be here?" Misty asked. "I don't wanna get ya' in trouble,"

Cordelia giggled as she brushed her hair so it looked like the usual, tamed strands everyone was used to.

"Of course you're allowed here. We're just not allowed to do that," Cordelia smiled. She quickly sat back upon the bed, back straight and eyes gleaming at Misty.

The sound of heels stopped outside the door as the oak frame opened revealing Cordelia's mother- no one other, that Ms. Fiona Goode herself. Highlighted by natural light and historical aura from the house, Misty found herself thinking Fiona had never looked more intimidatingly beautiful. Her steely gaze was locked on them, if confusion was one of Fiona's emotions, it certainly wasn't present in her iron eyes.

"Delia, what are you doing?" Her voice was toneless.

"Just revision mother,"

Fiona nodded. "Good, your studies are most important, you know that. I'm glad to see you're helping Misty Day too- and I'm happy to see you've settled in, Misty. Christ knows Cordelia could use some company,"

Cordelia bowed her head.

"I expect to see you down for dinner in 15 minutes Delia. Misty, you're welcome to stay if you wish. Delphine cooks the most delectable pie you've ever tasted!" And as soon as she had arrived Fiona had gone, leaving only a sense of intimidation and winter in her wake.


End file.
